Pokemon Cobalt
by Pokemon Cobalt
Summary: Follow the journey of MD and Kevin as they become Pokemon Masters. Self insertion. Rated M for language and adult content. No lemon.


*Disclaimer*

Generation 5 Pokémon or concepts may or may not be included in the following Fanfiction.

**Chapter One: A New Journey**

_**It's been six years since the Goldenrod Radio Tower incident. **__**A lot has changed since then. New Pokémon have been discovered, new regions were found, and new journeys have started. Five years ago, the legendary travels of two trainers, Kevin and MD, had begun…**_

"_Go, Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" Kevin said as he threw his coveted Arcanine Poké-Doll across the grass of his lawn._

"_Mightyena, dodge and use Bite!" MD shouted as he tossed his plastic Mightyena action figure._

_The boys' fathers, Roy and Jeff, who had just gotten back from their Gym at the Shuteki Region, were watching the 'battle' take place._

_Roy (Kevin's father) was the one who decided to interrupt. "Hey, future Champions! Guess who's back?"_

_The boys ran toward, and hugged, their respective fathers, both of them shouting "Dad!" simultaneously._

"_And guess what we brought with us? Pokéballs!" Jeff (MD's father, for you idiots who couldn't determine that after I said that Roy was Kevin's father) exclaimed._

"_One for each of you. You can use it to catch your very first Pokémon!" Roy finished Jeff's thought._

_Needless to say, the boys were ecstatic._

_In the next few weeks, the boys played with their fathers and their fathers' Pokémon_.

_After their fathers returned to Shuteki, the boys explored Pallet Forest, a small forest near Pallet Town that was formed by a magnitude 4.2 earthquake two years after the Goldenrod Radio Tower incident. While exploring, they found a baby Growlithe play-fighting with a baby Poochyena._

"_Let's catch them with our Pokéballs!" MD shouted, unintentionally grabbing the attention of the Pokémon. The very young Pokémon instantly thought that the boys were their siblings and immediately jumped toward them. The four played around the forest for hours._

_Suddenly, near the end of the day, an Arcanine and a Mightyena, the mothers of the Growlithe and Poochyena, respectively, showed up behind the boys. Right before attacking them, they sensed their positive energy and stopped. The mothers stared for a few seconds, gave their kin one last nudge, and ran away._

"_What just happened?" MD asked._

"_I… think the mother Pokémon want us to catch their babies." Kevin replied._

"_Then let's catch them!"_

_Hearing the word 'catch', the baby Pokémon started jumping around excitedly. Kevin and MD both threw their Pokéballs. After the Pokéballs shook for a few seconds, they blinked in a blue hue, signifying a catch._

_Suddenly, a strange voice said "You caught your first Pokémon!"_

_MD looked around and asked, "Where the hell did that come from?"_

"_I dunno. Just ignore it."_

Five years later, the boys were now thirteen, the current age for entering the Pokémon league. (The age was changed after five different League Champions were only ten.) They walked to Professor Oak's lab so they could get their starter Pokémon.

When they got there, they saw Oak giving the very last Pokéball to another boy from Pallet named Luke.

"Aw, man! We were too late!" MD whined.

They approached Oak.

Oak turned to the two. "Hey, boys. Sorry, you were too late to get your starter Pokémon. I was low on Pokémon for the past while. The deliveries have been weeks late, if they show up at all. But you have your other Pokémon; Growlithe and Poochyena, I believe? You two go on to the Viridian Gym. H-"

Kevin interjected, "Viridian? I thought Pewter was the first Gym in the League…?"

"Well, since all 16 Kanto and Johto Badges are now needed to go to the Elite Four, and since Viridian is closer to where most people in Kanto start their journeys, they changed it." Oak explained. "You can go beat the Viridian Gym. I'll give you a call on your Pokégears when the next delivery arrives. Speaking of which…"

He handed each of them a Pokégear.

A voice suddenly appeared and said, "Obtained the Pokégear!".

"Where did that voice come from?" Kevin asked.

Oak shrugged. "No one knows, just ignore it." He typed a number into his Pokégear. "There, now, I have your numbers. Go on and fight Drek, the Dark-type Gym Leader."

The boys nodded, then took their respective Pokémon and started toward Viridian City.

**Stay tuned for Chapter Two: A Dark Encounter!**


End file.
